


He Wanted Peace

by pcctheant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Lance is like the ocean, Cause his dad died, Element metaphors, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith hates fire, M/M, Shiro and Adam are space, i don't know how to write, if that wasn't clear, is that a thing?, mehhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcctheant/pseuds/pcctheant
Summary: He hated fire. He hated how it destroyed everything. He hated how it would roar above every sound. He hated how everything would flee from its path. He hated how it had taken so much away from him. He hated how the colors clashed with everything. He hated everything about it.





	1. Chapter 1

He loved space. It drew him in. It was alluring and charming. It was also beautiful. It was more mysterious than the ocean. It was larger and went on forever. 

It was giant and at night all you would be able to see was a small boy in the desert staring up at the stars. The boy would always stare up in wonder. His purple eyes would reflect the shining light of the stars back. 

He hated fire. He hated how it destroyed everything. He hated how it would roar above every sound. He hated how everything would flee from its path. He hated how it had taken so much away from him. He hated how the colors clashed with everything. He hated everything about it. 

Most of all, he hated how much he was compared to it. 

He wanted to be like space. Strange and comforting. A giant blanket to hold you at night. Beautiful to all. Liked by everyone. But still at a distance. No one could touch the stars. No one could hold them back. They were uncontrollable. They were unpredictable. They were still beautiful. 

He knew that the stars were also like fire. He knew a lot about space. He made sure of that. But the stars weren’t just fire. They were lights in space. They had a strange comforting abyss to hold them tight like a parent. They had the darkness to keep them company. They weren’t alone. That’s why the stars and he were different. 

Until they weren’t. That’s when two men came into his life. They held him tight when he cried. They told him funny jokes when he needed them. They bickered and loved each other. Together they were like space. They were wonderful together. 

Then a half of space left. He was torn from the boy and the other man. Outraged, the boy demanded that he be returned. The boy knew that he couldn’t do anything. Just like that he was fire again. He burned down everything in his way. He stormed through hallways and hallways looking for water to put out his flames. 

Then he met water. Out in the desert. The desert where he had first stopped to stare at the stars. There stood another boy. Small and innocent. He had chestnut hair and bronze skin. He wore light clothes, and he was staring up. Searching. Then he turned to meet fire. 

Blue eyes met purple and sparks flew. Fire burst forward hoping that it could burn water. He tried. He tried several times, but the water stayed still. When he was done, he was met with a beaming smile and words of comfort. If fire had looked up, he would have seen the ocean framed with kind eyes. He would’ve been entranced. Instead he pushed away those kind eyes and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this pretty short. I honestly don't have a set plan for this. This chapter was kinda like a prologue, but it's not really a prologue. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a comment telling me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write. There is a plot, I promise. I have an idea for how I want to introduce Lance into the story, but I'm still trying to really make it smooth. The plot will most likely be a bit all over the place.

Keith was very violent. He knew that and everyone in the Garrison knew that. It was kinda obvious with the way he would fight. However, he believed that he needed to fight. He needed to find someway to release the fire inside him. There was no reason to hold back anymore. Without Shiro, Keith had lost his tolerance for the sharp words that attacked his back. Saddened by the loss of Shiro, Adam was lost and refused to smile anymore. Without Adam, Keith was left with no happiness. He knew it wasn’t a piloting error. This was Shiro they were talking about. The man who could make no mistake. The man who was perfect in everything from piloting to dental hygiene to his love life. Well, almost his love life, Adam was still angry at him for leaving. 

“Kogane!” 

A shout. The voice that called him was familiar, but that person was not welcome in Keith’s life. It was Iverson. The man couldn’t say a word without raising his voice. His tone was filled with hatred and disdain. He had one eye closed in a permanent squint and the other held a judging stare. He stood tall and at attention like the soldier he was. Keith was aware of how much Iverson hated him, and he knew that Iverson knew that the feeling was mutual. Iverson couldn’t kick him out though. Keith was determined to prove him wrong. Iverson thought that Keith would drop out if he bullied Keith enough, and that’s what everyone wanted to happen to him. Keith wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. 

“You have been assigned to a team with Pidge Gunderson and Hunk Garett. Get a move on and clean up your act. Wouldn’t want you to end up like that failure. Remember, one mistake and you’re as good as Shirogane.” 

That made his blood boiled. He could feel the heat rise up to his face. His fists balled up. Keith wanted to fight. He wanted to punch Iverson in the face. He wanted to fly all the way to Kerberos and find Shiro to show the whole Garrison that Takashi Shirogane doesn’t just make a simple error. Takashi Shirogane was a hero, and they needed to recognize that. Adam seemed to be the only other person to recognize that, but Adam was too much of a coward to fight for his man. Keith couldn’t stand it at times. It was truly sickening how people had turned so quickly. One day they were worshiping Shiro for his accomplishing so much. The next day they were talking about how he was a failure. They were just fake. They were weak and could bend easily. Disgusting. Keith hated people like that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned his head towards the noise and saw two boys. They couldn’t be more different. One was tall and bulky. He didn’t seem to be fat. It was just his natural build. He had dark hair and skin. He had an orange hairband that held his hair back, and his eyes were a dark brown that held a gentle kindness. The brunette wore a yellow shirt with a vest over it. He had on brown pants that were held up by a beige utility belt. Wait. Were those fingerless gloves? Keith immediately approved. The other boy was strange. He looked similar to Matt Holt. However, that was impossible, Matt had disappeared along with Shiro. Keith also knew that Matt didn’t have a brother, but he did have a sister. That was impossible of course. Katie Holt was a girl. The figure standing before him was a male. It was hard to ignore the similarities though. The same light brown hair and hazel eyes. The same height. Was it all just a coincidence? No. The boy was wearing wire glasses. Katie had perfect vision. There was no way that those glasses were fake. He was also wearing a mostly green shirt that had a strange design. As far as Keith knew, no girl would wear something so weird. 

“Iverson, sir, are you sure that this the pilot you wanted to assign to us? He seems a bit, excuse my lack of a better term, messed up.” The boy with glasses spoke up. His tone seemed a bit bitter and scathing. The taller boy looked down in concern at him. Keith stood unfazed though. He was used to comments like that. They were a regular occurrence in his life. “Quiet, Gunderson.” Iverson barked out the order with a look of contempt. Pidge looked to the side and muttered something under his breath. The other boy, who Keith had deduced was Hunk, spoke up in a worried tone. “Sir, when are we scheduled to start on the simulator together?” Those dark brown eyes took on a shade of worry. “Tomorrow, cadet. Take this time to get friendly with your new crew member. Be careful he is rather close to that failure, Takashi Shirogane.” After Iverson had uttered the last sentence Pidge looked up with a dangerous look in their eyes. It was quick. A flash of something. Something terrible.

Keith found out what that something terrible led to. It led to finding Shiro. Pidge had snuck out and Keith had followed. Hunk trailed behind reluctantly. Keith had fought his way into the laboratory. At last, he found the muscular man strapped down to a table. His right arm had been replaced with a metal one. His hair had turned white in the middle. It reminded Keith of the stars in space. Finally, Keith had found the other half of space. He could finally complete space. They could be happy together. That’s what he had thought. Yet there were more important things to do. They couldn’t be complete just yet. There was a new threat on the horizon. There was no time to say goodbye to Adam. Just enough time to reach a cavern with a strange machine.

There was only one way to describe the shape of the machine. It was a lion. A giant mechanical lion. It was blue. The markings on the wall depicted simple illustrations of warriors. Perhaps this was a weapon. Pidge had said that this could be Voltron. A weapon. Destructive. Just like fire. Again. However, this lion didn’t seem to be like fire. It seemed like the opposite. It made Keith feel a feeling he had only felt years ago. The feeling of peace and beautiful blue eyes. Entrancing blue eyes. Wondrous.

A moment later, he knew what Voltron really was. A moment later, he was piloting the lion into space. A moment later, he was in a giant alien castle. In said castle were two human-like aliens. Allura, the princess, and Coran, the advisor, from Altea. Which was dead. These two Alteans were strange. They seemed to be peaceful but at the same time, they had a strange feeling of fire. Determination. The will to survive. It was frightening. 

He could feel the flames that rose above him. Fire. Heat. Pain. He could hear Allura’s voice, “The Red Lion is the most temperamental and hard to control Lion. It is volatile and requires a pilot who is very instinctual. Keith, you will pilot it.” At that moment he was transported to that night. The colors blurred together. Red, orange, and yellow blended together and left behind charred remains. It hurt his soul. With each second he lost more and more. The firefighters had tried to fight against it. It wasn’t enough. In the end, he had lost his dad. He was left in foster care. Eventually, the Koganes took him in and he got into the Garrison. He thought that there wouldn’t be any fire in space. There was no oxygen for that. Now he was being forced to approach the dormant fear that had laid curled in his chest for so long. He didn’t want to harm anyone close to him. He had done that before. He never wanted to do it again.

Keith was the Red Paladin. A paladin before anything else. He had a duty to protect the universe with the rest of Voltron. The title of a paladin was nothing to joke about. He would take this seriously. He didn’t want to burn anyone. Red for fire. Fire destroyed things. Fire was like passion. It ran loose. It could not be controlled. It scared Keith. But Keith was also fire. Keith was filled with passion and instinct. No one could control Keith. That scared Keith. Keith was scared of hurting people he loved. It terrified him to no end. He had a good rationale to be scared. He didn’t want to start another fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?   
> Please leave criticism in the comments and tell me if I should change anything. The next chapter is in the works and I'm going to try to get it out this week.


End file.
